Innocence
by Tyr Freya
Summary: What is the truth? Who is innocent? Nox, once an unknown student, leaves his life in exchange for the truth he seeks; the death of his parents and why his ex girlfriend left her for a punk, and many more questions seem to be hidden from him. He met Juan, Master of the Eastern Assassins and joined the Order, will he find his answers? What awaits him? Is he truly innocent, or not?
1. Chapter 1

_**"Nothing is True, Everything is Permitted." **_

_"To say that nothing is true, is to realize that the foundations of society are fragile, and that we must be the shepherds of our own civilization. To say that everything is permitted, is to understand that we are the architects of our actions, and that we must live with their consequences, whether glorious or tragic." - Ezio Auditore Da Firenze_

I ask you, what is real? Is your life real? In what kind of world do you live in? Or rather, what world would you like to live in? Of course we all want to live in a world where our dreams come true: Prosperous lives, high-paying jobs, happy family and love, just like a movie.

But it's not.

Today, what do we see? As much as it pains me, us, to accept, we see a world hidden with fantasies and lies. Fantasies of the people to have the life they want, the way God wants us to live with peace and happinnes, and a world with lies by those who sit on a throne and their desires hidden with absolute power. Don't deny it, power is good, delicious and hard to let go off, much harder than moving on from a broken relationship.

What is the Truth? It is the answer from our questions to the things hidden from us, not just the mysteries of the world, but also the cloaks of corruption by the false government, or should we say, the false politicians and false prophets. The irony of humanity is that we seek the truth, yet our race hides it itself, and thus comes the saying "NO ONE IS PERFECT", humans aren't perfect, SIN is what makes us defect, and another thing is that we humans can't all resist the attracting smell of sin.

It's up to you then, what do you think is the truth behind your questions? Why don't you find it out, it might be interesting, it might light your world from the shadows of doubts, it may even be dangerous and cost you your life.

You

You want to find out what is real?

A/N

Been a while since I last posted a story, and this time, I'll be creating a fanfic from the game Assassin's Creed, one of my most favorite games, since news today are full of corrupt politicians and all that.

Since its just a fanfic, publishing it will be a crime, so I made this story just for fun and ideas. :)

Credit to Ubisoft Company, and I don't own the AC series or the company, JUST A FAN of the game. :)

Hope you enjoy the story, and know who is INNOCENT and who isn't.

**References from the intro and in the later part of the story**

wiki/The_Creed


	2. Creed 1 - Assassin

Everything in Nox Vitorio's life, his love life, seemed true, his popular girlfriend and him being a headline news in school, but he is just that proud to have a popular girlfriend, but-

**"Sorry, Nox. I don't like you anymore." **The girl said in front of many students. Nox was desperate and heartbroken, especially embarassed. But mostly heartbroken, because she exchanged him, a smart, simple, virtous guy, for an idiot. The idiot, Joras Lanardo, walks like a gangster, his polo opened, side shaved hair and all things indecent and molestly kisses the girl and the girl kisses back molestly as well.

**"Hey, piss off weirdo." **Joras pushed Nox as the girl hugs Joras. When ot of nowhere, a girl grabs Nox's ex girlfriend by the hair and slaps her in the face so hard she fell on the floor. She kicked Joras to the stomach flying.

**"HOW DARE YOU!" **The girl exclaimed. The girl grabs Nox's ex's hair again and raised it her through it. The students gathered around them backed up from them.

**"No! How dare you!" **The girl raised her by the hair and kicks her in the face.

**"Noelle! Noelle stop it! You'll get in trouble for this!" **Nox stopped her angry friend.

**"How dare you embarass him! And you even exchanged him for a punk?! You-" **she was just about to stomp her stomach when Nox hugged her, signallig her to stop. Nox and his friend Noelle left the area. Nox kept on holding her hand, leading her to the rooftop. **"Hey, ladies first." **Nox smiled at her and Noelle smiled too.

**"And what? You'll see my shorts? I don't think so." **Noelle pushed Nox hapilly. **"What? C'mon, when it was your first climb, your butt fell on me!" **Noelle pushed him again. **"Oh stop it! You know we were 8 years old at that time, I'm already sixteen, we're both sixteen, of course, I'm a girl, and you know what does that mean." **Nox knows what it means, Noelle isn't the little girl she was before, she has boundaries now. **"Seriously? I wasn't aiming for that, I know we're matured, well in that case-" **Nox knelt in front of her.

**"What? What are you- AH!" **Nox grabbed her hands and she landed on his back, Nox held her legs and carried her on his back. **"You're not serious on climbing this with one hand are you?" **Nox smirked and looked into Noelle's brown eyes shimmered by the sun about to set. **"Watch me." **Nox started to climb to the rooftop as Noelle held him tightly.

Noelle was Nox's childhood friend and best friend up to now. They're the only ones who helped each other in school, no matter what the problem may be. They look like in a relationship but they're just that close but in reality, Noelle has feelings for him. They reached the top and sat on the edge, the way they used to do.

**"Why did you do that?" **Nox asked, looking at the sun.

**"Do what? The ruckus I made a while ago?" **Noelle answered.

**"Yeah, you knew you'd get in trouble for that? You might get kicked out of here." **Nox said.

**"Everyone in that place knew what she did was wrong, picking that jerk instead of you. You're far more better than any guy I know." **Noelle looks on her right, trying to hide her blushing face. **"I-If I... If I was kicked out, what will you do?" **She asked.

**"You won't. If you're asking that you'll be kicked out of this school, I'll follow you, but if you're asking if you'll get kicked out from my world, you won't." **Nox looked at her but she wasn't looking back, she was far too red for him to see. She hugged her legs, to keep her smile. **"I trused her you know?" **her smile faded away and slowly looked at the eyes of Nox, looking into the sun, his eyes glimmers.

**"Maybe it's because girls and boys today are only for looks. I loved her, but her pleasure for looks was far more greater than her supposed-to-be love." **Nox's voice was serious, Noelle felt every word and every sound to her heart. She was crushed to see her love broken. **"But why're so happy?" **she asked. **"Even though she cheated on you?" **Nox turned his eyes on her, smiling, as if nothing happened.

**"Noelle, she exchanged me for a punk, you think I have time to cry over a girl as low as that? Noelle, I'm an orphan with evil relatives, that's what I should be crying about." **Nox said. Noelle's eyes widened with guilt. Nox's parents were killed by an unknown murderer when he was still a baby and was taken by his uncle and aunt who controls the Department of Revenue or **DIR. **He had a Cinderella life, except he's a guy. **"I'm sorry, you had to bring that up." **Noelle said.

**"There you go again." **Nox scooted next to her. **"You don't have to say sorry, heck, I'd cry for a year if you were my girlfriend!" **Nox joked and laughed and Noelle slightly pushed her and laughed as well. But in Noelle's mind she said: **"I wish I was." **

Nox was finally alone, unknown to Noelle, he cried in the evening alley. As he turn in the alley wiping the tear off his eyes, a man with a brown coat fell on him. **"What the- sorry si-" **before he can even say sorry, the man jumped off him. Nox looked and saw a silhouette in the air, when a hooded person landed on the man. Nox realized the man was dead when blood was flowing out of his head. The person who appeared to be a girl, slowly stood up. The moonlight shined on her face and Nox saw her fierce eyes hidden beneath her hooked hood. Nox saw her belt with a familiar insignia, known to all by working in the shadows, called fugitives and murderers by the government.

Nox saw an Assassin.


	3. Creed 2 - Finding the path to the Truth

Nox instantly stood up and walked back but he felt another person behind him-another hooded man. He looked back and saw the hooded girl climbing out of the scene. Nox, in instinct of getting away from trouble, tried to run away as well but the hooded man caught him with a hook. **"What?! What the hell?! Let me go!" **the old hooded man walked to the corpse, dragging Nox like a dog. He looks into the body and found a pendant with a white background and a red cross. The old man then dragged Nox closer, but gently.

**"Hey! Knock it off!" **Nox shrugged. The old man clicked something that loosed the chain. The old man started to speak in a deep gentle voice.

**"Do you know what this is young man?" **The pendant was on his palm, it glimmers as the cloud passes away from the moon. It revealed red arrowheads from 4 corners pointing at the center with a white background.

**"Uhm... The Red Cross?" **Nox said doubtfully. **"The organization for sick people?" **

The old man closed his eyes and laughed at the same time. He took his hood off, revealing a nearly wrinkled face with two-by-three haircut. **"You have a great sense of logic, young man." **He said. **"And thirst." **He added.

**"Thirst?" **Nox asked.

**"Now that is up to you. What do you thrist for?" **The old man asked again while walking in circles. **"Is it water? Or is it something deeper that the ocean?" **He stopped and looked at the curious eyes of Nox. **"I see you thirst for, truth? Not vengeance but truth. You ask many things in your life. For example, why did she left you? And your parents as well." **The old man pat his shoulder, however, Nox shrugged him off.

**"How did you know about that? And my parents too! AND ME?!" **Nox was starting to get furious but he knows from looking at the old man's arms, there are blades like the ones the female Assasin had that can kill him withing a second.

**"Forgive me, young man. My name is Juan, the Master of the Eastern Assassins. The young woman was Alyssa Rosario , a novice and this, fellow, here is Jerome Vernado." **Nox's eyes widened and looked at the body of what seems to be Jerome Vernado. **"Yes young man, that is the bastard son of a the Mayor of the Capital." **Juan said. **"He also controls the Philippine National Police, thus creating his own version of justice. Very funny isn't it? And at the same time unacceptable." **Juan added.

Nox came back to his senses from being in the presence of a corrupt politician. **"I- I don't care about him, how did you know those things that happened to me? How come the Assassins knows about me?" **The moment he said his last question, his anger lifted and was replaced by questions, and fear.

**"We were watching you, Noxel. Since your birth, we had always kept an eye on you, hoping that one day you will come to us." **Juan opened his arms.

**"And why should I join you?" **Nox backed up, still afraid of the fact that the Assassins were onto him. Juan stares at his fist, knowing that he himself knows that he can't fight Juan, he is still ready to put up a fight.

**"You want to know who killed your parents but you cannot." **There was a sudden pause, disturbed by a police car and the moonlight slowly revealing Nox's determined face. **"I want to know the truth. If I'm not yet ready, them make me ready. Show me." **Nox steps up forward.


	4. Creed 3 - Hood Me Up

**"WHAT?!" **Noelle stood up from her seat. The school channel announced a student's corpse found in an alleyway, it was Nox. But the face was unrecognizable but the I.D and the uniform was Nox's. **"This- This can't be..." **Noelle suddenly felt her knees giving in, like she can fall any moment. She just lost the most special person in her life, her love. Noelle started to cry and the girls around her gathered and comforted her.

Meanwhile. the ex of Nox was a little surprised but she didn't care, holding a pendant the same as Jerome Vernado's pendant. **"Hey, what're you thinkin' 'bout?" **Joras asked the girl.

**"Nothing, nothing. I just spaced out." **She said.

**"C'mere. I'll make you feel good." **Joras touched her everywhere and undressed her and made out, doing things they do in pornography.

**"It's kinda funny, I'm dead but I'm really not." **Nox and Juan was standing in Nox and Noelle's usual spot, viewing the city. **"So, what happens now?" **Nox asked Juan. Juan crouched at the edge of the spot. He pointed out poles sticking out of buildings below the school.

**"Those poles were made for us Assassins. We had them scattered everywhere for us Assassins to move. Now for your first task. You are to jump from here and grab that pole. To jump is like to dive, all you have to do is to jump and spread your arms like an eagle and feet straight as an eagle's back feathers. As you fall, grab the pole and swing to the other ones. It is called the Leap of Faith. Here, take this gauntlets. You don't want to have blisters all over." **Juan handed over a pair of gauntlets with metal plates on the fingers.

**"Isn't there anything lower than here?" **Nox asked.

**"Just jump, you won't die." **Juan leapt and grabbed the pole and swung. Nox closed his eyes, hearing the wind passing through his eyes. His hair fluttering and his heart beating fast. He opened his eyes and leapt, arms stretched and feet together. The wind blows in his face and ears as he falls from the sky, trying his best not to panic and remembering to grab the pole. He was able to grab the pole but-

***CRASSSSH!***

**"Ugh... that didn't went well..." **Nox stood up from the destroyed crates he landed on. He wasn't able to grab the other pole and crashed downwards instead. Juan walks to him and raised him.

**"Perhaps the Leap of Faith wasn't appropriate for your first lesson." **He gave Nox a pat in the shoulder, and swept it from dust.

**"You should've told me that a while ago!" **Nox exclaimed. Juan closed his eyes and pointed his

**"Failure is the best first lesson." **Juan then looked at him seriously. It was so serious that Nox backed up a little, knowing that he's about to say something real aside from somehow annoying quotes. **"Listen, Nox, are you really sure that you want to join the Order? Are you ready to leave everything behind? Make sure you tie all loose ends before you join. Meet me at the top of the Signal Tower 4 at dawn. If you are joining, don't bother bringing a cellphone, we work in the shadows, no one must see us. I shall wait for your answer." **Juan walked away, disappearing into the crowd. Nox went back to his foster home but he entered through the window, he knew he'd get a lesson if he went through the front door.

Nox packed his things, his clothes, toothbrush and paste, some notebooks and pencils and ballpens, shoes and a pendant given by Noelle. He stopped for a moment and opened the pendant, he saw their picture and remember his "little sister". He walked around the room and grabbed a frame of them, sat in the bed staring at the picture.

He wanted to say goodbye to Noelle first.


	5. Creed 4 - It's Not Goodbye

**"Right." **Nox jumps over the wall, sneaking through his evil relatives. Just as he fell down, he saw mails jammed in the mailbox to the point that letters were falling to the ground. He saw a lot of letters addressed to him, it was all addressed to him. **"That's new. My aunt didn't chased them away." **Nox wondered. He took them all and went to a bench in a park. He sat there, reading the letters.

_Nox,_

_Please tell me that wasn't you. How come you'd just leave us behind like that? You helped us so many times and we weren't able to repay you. We were actually planning on humiliating your ex, but you had to die before we were even to do it. Please, rest in peace._

_-June_

Nox smiled. He opened the next letter.

_Nox, _

_It shocked us all that you were killed. The police are still all over the place but as you may know, they're not really doing anything right? They might be the ones that killed you, did they? Don't worry, Nox, you may rest in peace, I will serve them justice, hard time._

_-Elijah_

Nox saw a tear drop dried on one side of the letter. Elijah is a good friend of Nox. They always discuss about the anomalies of the government. They even tried to rise a rebellion but Nox's evil aunts stopped them, saying that the government is the good guys. Nox's eyes were caught by a dried letter as if it was dried after it got soaked from the rain. It was color purple with tear marks and crumpled on one side.

It was from Noelle.

As he opened the letter, it made a cracking sound and it was really frail.

_Nox_

_Damn You._

_-Noelle_

__Nox was surprised. He didn't know why Noelle was mad, he was expecting something sweet but it ended up as something so simple, and hard. Dumbfounded, he lay on the roof, looking at the letter, when the memories of him and Noelle came back flashing through his eyes. He remember the scaffoldings they always climb on, the trees and poles they swung and the French Fries from Wacadoodle that Noelle loves. It was 11 PM and Nox stood up, leapt to the pole and swung down, rushing to an open Wacadoodle and bought french fries. He then rushed to Noelle's house. When he got there, he climbed her room like he always do and saw her.

At that moment, Nox's bag slowly falls from his hand. He saw a mature Noelle, her black hair placed on her left chest, wearing a white sando and white shorts with her cute tummy revealing and her cute legs. Nox felt a beating in his heart, not only that he is falling inlove with her best friend, but also realizing that he will leave Noelle behind. It is such a shame that he only realized his love when he had to go. He sat next to her, touching her cheeks and her hair, he also wrote a letter before leaving. He saw her cellphone on her hand and saw a message that wasn't been sent to him.

_I Love You, Nox._

He smiled to her and whispered I Love You Too to placed the letter next to her bed along with the fries, the sun is about to rise, and he had to leave.

***kiss***

Nox kissed her in the forehead and jumped from the window. Noelle woke up a few seconds later because of the fries. She saw her phone lighted up, with the message changed.

_I Love You More, Noelle._

Her eyes widened and stood up instantly. She looked everywhere and saw the fries with a letter on it. It said:

_Noelle,_

_First of all, I''m not dead. I'm sorry if I made you worried but don't be because that was another guy. Noelle, I joined an organization that knows something about my parents. I know it sounds crazy but I have to know what happened to them, apparently they're not the bad guys so please don't worry about me. I want you to keep my existence a secret for now.  
Noelle, I will always be with you, around you, guarding you. Whenever you're in trouble, just call my name and I'll be there. I Love You, Noelle, Always. I'll be back, I promise. Pinky Swear. _

_I Love You, _

_Nox._

Noelle cried and hugged the letter. She was still crying as she eats the fries but she smiled and went back to bed. **"You're so stubborn, Nox." **


	6. Creed 5 - The Creed

_A.N - Reference from Assassin's Creed Wikia and Ubisoft, again, I do not own anything and simply copied the words but stated their originality. This is a fanfic. _

***Fwoom-Fwoom-Fwoom-Fwoom-Fwoom-Fwoom-Fwoom-***

The wind gushes through Nox's face upwards as they descend from an elevator along with Juan. Nox, after leaving Noelle with a letter, he joined the Order of the Eastern Assassin's and left his old life behind. All he saw was black, concrete and steel then a flash of light blinded him for a moment, there he saw the headquarters of the Eastern Assassins. **"Whoa... It's like the whole capital here..." **Nox said in amazement.

**"This is the headquarters of the Order of the Eastern Assassins."** Juan said. **"Of course, we also have imports here." **Juan showed him men and women from different countries. **"And you're also not alone." **Juan also showed him children, lonely, despaired, depressed. It is obvious that they also lost their parents but in front of their eyes. **"The Templars had killed their parents. Why you might ask? It's very simple, some of them were killed only for fun, some of them were found that they were Assassins, and some were fighting for the truth, just like your parents." **

Nox's eyes widened. **"Hey, I'm already here, it's time you tell me the truth." **His voice were deep and angry. **"What happened to my parents? Who are my relatives?" **he pressed on. This time, Nox wasn't afraid to step forward. The elevator door opened on Juan's office, inside were books, pictures, just like an ordinary office. Nox entered after Juan and followed him to a picture. It was Nox's parents.

**"Your parents, they were not linked to us Assassins but your evil relatives from your father's side was corrupted by the Templars. After your evil relatives got into the Department of Income and Revenue, your parents discovered that they have been taking money from the country's income. They are also responsible for the Pork Barrel Scam a few years ago and they are the ones that corrupted officials go to to ask for money." **Juan explained.

**"Money? What for?" **Nox asked.

**"You know, bribery, personal expenses, buying inferior goods, bribing elections, you name it. It is because of the Templar inflitration that caused our country to be corrupted." **Juan walks over the pictures in his shelf. Nox, dumbfounded of the fact that someone else rather than corrupted politicians had been cheating the nation, someone much more powerful than them. Nox's irritation of that fact led him to one question that suddenly got into his head.

**"Mister Juan, who are the Templars? What are they?" **

Juan stopped from walking. This caused Nox to feel heavy after asking his question. **"The Templars? Hm." **Juan continued to walk, but this time, they walked to a room and lead them to a pitched-black stairs that only Juan's voice leads Nox. **"We Assassins sought for the free will of the people. We make our own decisions, neither good nor bad, it is our will given by God. The Templars, on the other hand, sought for the "perfect world", but what they want is actually to control that "will" within us. They do want peace, but in order for us humans to be fully perfect, we must be freed from our will, our instincts, and follow only one order. " **Juan explained.

**"And the Assassins?" **Nox asked. Juan can see his eagerness for knowledge.

**"Laa shay'a waqi'un mutlaq bale koloun moumkin. It means Nothing is True, everything is permitted. According to the words of the legendary Italian Assassin Ezio Auditore, To say that nothing is true, is to realize that the foundations of society is fragile, and we must be the sheperds of our own civilization." **Juan said while raising his index finger.

**"What does that mean? That's kinda deep." **Nox said.

**"It means that our society is not really true, everything around us may be hold the genuine truth behind the covers of lies and in order for us to unveil it, we must take action. This comes the second one. Pop Quiz, what was the second one after the Truth?" **Juan raised his finger again and asked Nox.

**"Everything is Permitted." **Nox answered smoothly.

**"Very good. To say that everything is permitted is to understand that we are the architects of our actions, and that we must live with their consequences, whether glorious or tragic." **Juan said.

**"Does that mean we can do anything we want as long as we shoulder whatever may happen?" **Nox asked.

**"Of course, neither good or bad. As long as you take full responsibility of your actions. But always remember that when you do good or bad actions, there will always be someone or something to contradict you, either to stop you from doing good, or to stop you from doing bad. Do you understand the concecpt of free will Nox?" **Juan asked Nox.

**"Yes sir, it means that the world is covered with lies with the truth behind it, whatever it may be. And to uncover that truth, we must take action to find it, neither in good or bad actions but whatever we choose, we must take full responsibility of our decision. " **Nox said. **"But Master Juan, what if some Assassins follow their desires since the Creed says we can do anything? Doesn't that mean that we shouldn't follow rules?" **Nox asked then. He gave a point but Juan smiled.

**"The Order has rules, Nox. It is not a paradox but it is to ensure the main purpose of us Assassins, to ensure free will. If you say that to kill just for fun is your free will, then wouldn't it be that living a life is a free will as well? Let us say you killed a person because you wanted it and it is your free will, but that person also has his or her free will; her will to live. The Assassins first actions were to kill corrupt individuals in order to bring peace and security for the innocent. Thus our first rule is; 1.) Stay your Blade Away From the Innocent." **Nox's eyes widened after being answered accurately. **"Our second rule is to 2.) Hide in Plain Sight. We are Assassins, we work in the dark, we serve the light. To assassinate our target does not require a full head-on strike which will only cause more lives to be wasted other than the sole target, so our purpose is to only kill the target. To stay hidden is also to come out of nowhere, kill your target and vanish from the crowd or the surrounding. Our last rule, is to 3.) Never Compromise the Brotherhood. No matter what happens, never endager our Order. Never put your brothers in danger." **

**"Understood, Master Juan." **Nox bravely answered, accepting the rules of the Assassins means that he is ready to be part of them. They reached downstairs to a grey mettalic door but before Juan opened it, he stopped and asked Nox one question.

**"Are you ready, Nox Vitorio?" **

**"Yes, Master Juan." **


	7. Creed 6 - The Arnis

Antipolo, September 27 2013

Antipolo Church Underground, Eastern Assassins HQ

05:31

The sunlight flashed over Nox's eyes as Master Juan opened the metal door. Nox opened my eyes and saw many men and women wearing the Assassin robes but not like the others. **"Why are their robes different from those guys?" **Nox asked as he point out a certain man teaching some aprrentice. He appeared as wearing a black long-sleeved coat with buckles to carry his sword and knives. He had black leggings and black boots along with a metal gauntlet on both hands and a black hooked hood. On the other hand, the apprentices were wearing white robes and white hooked hoods. I can clearly tell who's the teacher and the student.

**"It is because they are Master Assassins now. If you look closely, their left ring finger had been cut off. It ensures the commitment to the Order and for the blade to extend." **Juan showed the mechanism of the blade. A circle type of mechanism releases the blade downward once the arm pushes downward and retracts the blade back up when the arm pulls upward. Juan leads Nox through the training crowd, greeting Juan with "Good morning, Mentor." **"Alyssa." **Juan called a girl wearing apprentice robes.

**"Y-You're that girl..." **Nox said nervously. She just jumped and killed a corrupt mayor's brother two days ago. Thoughts of her rushing to Nox and stabbing him with her hidden blade makes his knees buckle.

**"You're that guy from before. Aming Tagapagturo (Our Mentor), why did you took him in our Order?" **She asked. She's a little annoyed seeing Nox's amateur face. At least she's not about to kill Nox. **"What good will he do to our order?" **It hurt Nox's pride a little.

**"I recruited you Alyssa because you wanted to know your parents, Nox on the other hand, wants to know WHY his parents were killed. Be grateful that your parents is still alive, Nox here is now an orphan. To further add the problem, his uncle and aunt are Templars, whom he used to live before I took him." **Alyssa's eyes lightened with hope and, murder. Her eyebrows went down as her temper.

**"If that is so, we can kill them NOW! Nox can easily go to their house without any problem at all!" **She made a point there. Nox can easily kill those guys right now. **"If we prepare right now, we can strike them and-" **The Mentor placed his index finger on her lips.

**"Do you even know who they are Alyssa?" **The Mentor stopped her. **"They are the president and vice president of the Department of Revenue. If we strike them first, the corrupted members of the Department will not falter but take over the position. We will take their members out one by one and replace them with the Order's allies." **The Mentor lowered the hook of Alyssa's hood. The hook covered her eyes, her frowny eyes. **"Patience Alyssa. Nox needs training." **The Mentor said smiling.

**"And what of it?" **She asked. She is still mad at Nox.

**"You are to train him." **

**"WHAT?!" **Both Nox and Alyssa were surprised. If Alyssa were still mad at Nox, as what Nox thinks of the situation, she will instantly kill him without the Mentor's eyes. **"Why me Mentor? You can give him to the Masters!" **Alyssa complained. Nox wanted to complain as well but he is also a beginner and he cannot complain much. **"The Masters are busy and so is the Mentor. You on the other hand is not doing anything." **The Mentor said smilingly again.

**"But I just finished eating Mentor! Ughhh!" **The Mentor lowered her hood again and left. This left Nox with Alyssa. But from the looks of the Mentor, he seem to be the man who does things for a reason. The Mentor disappeared from the training Assassins. **"Hey fresh meat, grab a weapon, anything." **Alyssa pointed the weapons rack beside Nox. There were swords, katanas, knuckles, knives and even a spear and a hammer. There was also a two metal sticks lying beside covered with dust. It was an Arnis, a weapon of the Filipinos. No one seem to like using it though. As soon as I grabbed a katana, Alyssa rushed towards Nox and lashed on him. Fortunately she was using a stick. She stroke Nox from side to side, causing so much pain.

**"H-Hey knock it off!" **Nox shouted but she pushed him and I fell over the weapons rack. She didn't seem to listen and out of instict Nox saw her chest wide open and pushed her away, touching her soft breast but it didn't bother him at first. The weapon beside him was the _Arnis_. Alyssa jumped, dashing towards Nox and he just grabbed the _Arnis_ and

**SCREEEECH!**

The impact came from the _Arnis._ It was incredibly light but he can feel the durability of the weapon. He opened my eyes and saw Alyssa holding her right hand from pain, the sword-stick she was holding was on the ground. It was broken. He looked around for the other part of the stick. Nox heard the other Assassins pointing at the ceiling, the other half was pierced in the ceiling. He used the _Arnis_ to stand up, still holding it firmly in his hands. Everyone was looking at him, even the Masters. The hall was full of whispers and fingers pointing at Nox and the _Arnis._

**"How did you... do that?" **Alyssa asked him.

**"If he were to push that button, it could've hurt Alyssa!" **Someone from the back said loudly. Nox looked over the _Arnis _and saw a button. He pushed it and a blade came out from the edge of the _Arnis_. It made a sharp sound as it ejected, it made the _Arnis _more flexible to use. **"He can use that weapon? Isn't that too heavy Master? Especially when the blade comes out?" **A female Assassin asked. Nox was surprised to know that it was supposed to be heavy but it actually felt light, like a stick. **"Not to mention he made a simple stick pierce a metal ceiling." **

**"Ah!" **Nox remembered that moment, as she lash the stick to him, he unleashed the _Arnis _from the ground and smacked her weapon upward. But is the _Arnis _really that strong for him to pierce it to the ceiling? Alyssa's hands were also sore, if that so, it must have been really hard. **"A-Alyssa, I-I'm sorry!" **Nox rushed towars her and reached for her hand, it was completely sore and red. She removed her hand aftwerwards and shouted at me.

**"Don't show mercy on your opponent!" **She walked out from the crowd. Did he do something wrong? Nox's focus on her was disrupted by a hand on his shoulder. He looked back and saw a hooded figure in black, a Master.

**"Hey. My name is Mike, Mike Cruzado. Supposedly Alyssa was to show ya around after that training, but she kinda pissed off away so stand up and I'll tour ya around." **Nox stood up and the Assassins went back to their work. Nox followed Mike out from the training hall and in a silver hallway. **"You did good back there, or should I say, EXTRAORDINARY!" **Mike as full of enthusiasm, for a Master to compliment a first time novice. **"You know, only The Mentor wielded that **_**Arnis**_**, it was so heavy that none of us were able to lift it, let alone lift it with the blades out. The Mentor told us that the **_**Arnis**_** was a weapon of the Filipinos, our weapon. But since the control of the Templars, we Filipinos lost our power to believe in the country's restoration." **Mike said.

**"So the **_**Arnis**_** chooses its wielder?" **Nox asked.

**"Somehow, yes it does. The Mentor said only a true Filipino can wield that** _**Arnis.**_** At first we didn't want to believe him, but when we tried other types of Arnis, wooden or plated or made out of metal and a replica of that **_**Arnis**_**, we can lift it and use it. But that **_**Arnis**_** is completely different, the blade never rusts, nor the **_**Arnis **_**itself. To see a novice like you hold that legendary **_**Arnis, **_**you must be something!"** Mike said while looking at him smiling.

**"So... where are we going then?" **Nox asked him after a little moment of silence.

**"Right...here! This is the armory! As you can see we have everything here, from melee weapons to long range weapons, support and other gadgets you'll need. We also have our armor and gauntlets for climbing and greaves for jumping. It's usually up to you if you'd wear a greave or a boot, it depends on which will make you move fast." **The two moved along to the cafeteria, it was not that full since the others are in the hall. It was still silver with lots of tables and even the cook is wearing a hood. It's not even hot there, chilly. **"And here's the cafeteria, you'd never go hungry here co'z Bianca, our cook, is so good, you'd fall for her even before your Hidden Blade. She serves 3 meals a day." **Mike escorted him to a peculiar hallway, the doors were open and as they pass through. Nox can see children, crying, sleeping, looking, and some not even moving. **"This is the Orphanage hall. Kids who had lost their parents are taken here, I grew up here actually, and so is Alyssa. These kids will soon be trained into one of us, they don't have any other options rather than to live in the streets and die or join the Templars and be killed by us." **His eyes were caught by a despaired boy sitting on his bed, his face was so pitiful that it caught Nox's attention even though they were out of the hall. Mike then flicked his fingers in his face. **"Don't worry, we teach them good morals. Look at me." **He smiled widely. Nox can sense he's a joker-type of person.

**"By the way, Mike, who is The Mentor?" **Nox asked him. His face lightened even more with a smile, this time, a smile that brought something from the past, from his heart, a memory. He removed his hood and I saw a 2x3 black hairdo. He was in mid 20s.

**"The Mentor, Juan. I accidentally eavesdropped one of his conversations with another man when I was only 7. He bore the name Vitorio." **Nox's eyes widened, could it have been his father? Or someone else? Nox didn't spoke and interrupted him, he wanted to hear more. **"They talked about the growing Templars in the country and the man named Vitorio complimented him. How he once infiltrated CIA and killed the Templar agent there, and got out like a random janitor, placing his robes inside the mop dryer. How he killed 50 thousand men without being scratched, and it was all true. After Vitorio left, The Mentor grabbed me from behind and made me sit in the chair. Telling me stories of his missions and travels. He didn't talked about his past, just his adventures. I asked him who was that man..." **Nox listened closely as he is about to explain the man named Vitorio. **"That man was Lucis Vitorio. He was a former Assassin back then and his son was just born so he had to quit from the Order and The Mentor made sure of his family's safety." **The name didn't rang a bell in my head, he haven't interacted to a man named Lucis.

**"And what of that man Lucis? Where is he right now?" **Nox asked, trying not to be noticed that he is interested in Lucis Vitorio.

**"His family was ambushed by the Templars, two Templars during midnight. Lucis' body was stabbed 50 times and so was his wife, Allea. Their body was found still lying in the bed, showing no signs of struggle, meaning they had been killed while sleeping. As for the newborn, he wasn't found in the crib nor anywhere on that house. The next morning, I found The Mentor on the rooftop, crying. I sat beside him, looking at his face with tears falling on his eyes but his face didn't show any signs of despair, only tears. He told me that if only he made them stay on the Headquarters, if only he suggested that before Lucis left, his family would still be alive, especially his son... I forgot the name though. The Mentor values us as his family and so is his friends. That's pretty much what I know from him." **Now Nox have an idea, Lucis and Allea Vitorio and an unknown missing child.

**"The Mentor, he's a good guy huh." **they went into an elevator and reached somewhere that felt like the usual ground. Nox can hear cars just fine.

**"He sure is. And here we are, your room!" **He opened the door and it wasn't any different from a normal apartment room. One bed, closet, a table and chair and my own bathroom. Nox looked outside the window, thinking that we must've been back on the ground. I saw the Cathedral a litte farther in the north, they are in a subdivision. **"This aparment is disguised as an ordinary apartment and this building is supposedly for "permanent guest" so don't worry about a thing. Open your closet kid." **Nox did as he ordered me and saw the novice robes inside, placed in a manequin. It is only then that he remembered he was still holding the _Arnis_. **"Hmmmmmmm, I think you should keep the **_**Arnis**_** kid, no one's using it and only you and The Mentor can. So you might wanna hold on to that. There's a bell that'll ring 30 minutes from now so get dressed and keep the **_**Arnis **_**away for now, breakfast time will come. See you there kid, don't get lost!"** Mike's presence made Nox feel that he wasn't in a place where there are people trained to kill. It made him feel safe as if he's staying at a hotel, but looking at this robe as he wore it, looking at his hand and the _Arnis_, it made him realize the future in store for him, how blood of corrupted men and women will spill onto his hands. It made him realize the severity of his decision, but _"Nothing is True, Everything is Permitted." _After Nox wore the robe, he lied down to his bed, his hands on the back of his head, looking at the silver room being lighted by the rising sun. Nox's life as an Assassin finally begins.


	8. Creed 7 - Pack Of Wolves

The bell rang across the hall and Nox stood up from his bed. He didn't brought the _Arnis _with him, thinking that the others might say he's boasting which is actually the real thing he is trying to avoid. Nox stepped outside the room and saw fellow novices coming out of their room. He followed them to the cafeteria and saw a whole bunch of people, hooded or not, eating and smiling and talking, it's just like school. The Mentor was on the stage, eating with the 6 Masters. Nox went up to Bianca the Assassin cook and handed over a rice, egg and two bacon. Nox smiled at her and said thank you but she stopped him. **"Salamat (thank you), our language is dying. Please help me restore our culture. Pakabusog ka! (Fill your stomach up!) " **Bianca smiled and he smiled back. As Nox turn away from her, he was looking for a table to sit onto. He found a vacant table far to the edge, near the door. He sat there and ate, looking around everytime the spoon is inside his mouth. Suddenly, Nox felt an eerie sound coming from his left ear. Nox's eyes turned to the left and saw a paper plane reaching him. He dodged his head and grabbed it with His right hand, looking at the Assassin that was pointing at Alyssa Rosario. Inside the letter was

_She's really mad at you_

Nox can already see that like, an hour ago. Nox felt a pulse in his head, this sensation of something slowing down in his mind and his eyes moves so fast that he can see everything around him and move fast. Nox had been like this since he was a kid. He didn't bother on looking at Alyssa, she might kill him if he do. But there was something occupying his mind, not the Assassins or the future ahead of him. Noelle. Nox been thinking ever since he met up with The Mentor, wondering how she's doing. But right now, Nox cannot go to her as he pleases, he knows that there might be a punishment and he must focus on training. Far to the Master's table, Nox can see The Mentor looking at him while saying something to the Master beside him. The Master then nodded on an apprentice near them, he stood up, fork on hand and a knife on the other. He was the only one standing in the room, making it easier for Nox to focus on his steps and presence, such confidence and assurance from this guy. Nox's index and middle finger crumpled slightly as he felt his palm touching my robe. **"Hey new kid! How about you join..." **for some reason, Nox can feel something far from his back, he can feel something coming. Nox passed the aluminum cup to the side with his fingers and it slid to the edge reflecting like a mirror, seeing his back, the fork was raised, ready to stab Nox in the back. The guy looked at him instantly but Nox turned around, shoved and grabbed his right wielded arm with his left. He lashed the knife onto Nox but he grabbed the hand and stabbed his right sleeve, stucking his hands on the metal table. He tried to grab for the fork but Nox grabbed it, grabbed his open left arm, turned him around and stabbed his left sleeve.

**"Urrhhhh Ahh!" **He shrugs and took himself away from the trapped robe. But as he emerged, Nox threw the aluminum cup like a knife into his face. the cup flying upwards, rotating after impact, grabbed it again and smacked him from the left. He stumbles to the other side of the table and Nox grabbed the knife and fork. After he stood up, I threw the knife and fork right beside his ears, making sure he hears the sound of it so close that it could've hit his face if I wanted to. It pierced to the other side of the wall, his t-shirt ripped on the shoulders because of the knife and fork, and the aluminum cup finally fell to the ground, making a metallic sound.

But he wasn't done just yet.

He rushed into Nox, jumping over the table. As he was in mid-air, Nox kicked the handle of the aluminum cup and it flew upwards, rotating. The guy looked at it with his eyes but as he returned his gaze on Nox. He stopped him in the air with his right arm, stopping his flight and crashing to the ground, his nape hitting the chair. Nox looked across the cafeteria and the Master sent another apprentice to me. This time, he unleashed his hidden blade. **"Take this new guy!" **he shouted, jumping onto Nox, planning to pin Nox to the ground with his knees as he fall to him. Nox weaved below him, grabbed his left arm with the hidden blade unleashed and pinned him to the ground, stopping his flight. **"AH!" **He exclaimed from pain. Nox raised my foot, he covered his face.

**KSHIIIIIIING!**

Nox stepped onto the handle of the cup again, he looked at Nox, surprised that Nox didn't stompled on his face. But his gaze turned forward, and the cup fell on his face. **"GAK!" **He squirms due to the pain of the aluminum cup. Suddenly, after the brawl, Nox felt a pulse out from his body again. Nox felt weak and his knees were buckling. Nox never felt this way before. His head and eyes started to hurt and he started to breathe heavily. Nox sat down for a bit and the two guys went back to their seat. This must be an after effect of an adrenaline rush. There were gossips all over the hall, shouting and all that. But Nox's table remained empty, it's just him. Nox didn't felt proud that he was able to beat that guy. Nox felt lonely because no one wanted to sit near him, start a friendship and all that. Nox realized that friendship is never an option in the Order.

**"Hey." **A voice echoed through Nox's left ear. He looked to his left and saw Alyssa sat beside him. For some reason, Nox felt that her aura feels a little bit different, light and soft atmosphere. **"That's quite the show, for a first timer."** Nox thought of it as neither a compliment nor an insult, for her tone is still the same as before.

**"I'd take that as a compliment." **Nox said.

**"It is." **She said. Nox was doubting her if she's only playing her or if it is only another plan of the Masters. Nox looked at them and they seem restless except for the Mentor. **"Don't worry, those Masters do that to first timers, sending apprentices to bully them to see how they fight." **She kept on eating. Her matured voice is something Nox could get used to, rather than the menacing one. **"The Mentor said that your parents died." **She stopped from eating and looked at him in his eyes and removed her hood. She has dark blue hair and silver eyes. **"What happened?" **

**"Uh, I was raised by my aunt and uncle, like a slave actually. Never felt being a son and all that, since they never had one I wondered why they wouldn't see me as their own. I learned that my parents were killed by an unknown criminal and they said that they had to carry such a damn burden like me. I never knew parents at all, not a name or even just a small hint, nothing. Only Noelle kept me company, my best friend, the girl I love." **Alyssa laughed after Nox mentioned Noelle. **"What's wrong?" **Nox asked.

**"Love, you'd ought to be careful with that. One thing I can say to you considering you have someone special, DO NOT INTERACT WITH HER. You will get her in trouble for that, or worse." **She sarcastically said.

**"What about you?" **

**"What?"**

**"What happened to you?" **

**"Hmph. Well, I was a princess before. A normal family, school, friends, everything. I had the world I always wanted. But then I woke up in the alleys of the Capital, my stuff already in my bag, P2000 in my wallet, it was like I was leaving for another country. I desperately saved my money and hid it as safe as I can, walking in the streets of the Capital, ignorant of the world. I cried and cried, shouting my parents' name. Papa, Mama, where are you? That was the moment when I was alone in the park when The Mentor talked to me and said that my parents were abducted by the Templars." **I saw her hand gripping the spoon and her eyes returning from the first day we met.

**"Why did they took them?" **Nox asked.

**"It's because my parents were Professors in a university. They discovered a connection leading to an underground temple made by the Malays, those who first came in the Philippines and with them they brought an artifact said to destroy the world or restart it. After that, I trained under the wing of The Mentor and was assigned to assassinate a corrupted mayor's brother and eventually ending up with a novice who beat up two apprentices using a cup." **She looked at him and smiled, sarcastically. She finished her meal and pat Nox on his shoulder. **"I'll be waiting for you in the training hall, since I have no missions today and the hall will be empty AND I'm assigned to train you. Hurry up." **Nox followed her with his gaze and he finished his meal instantly. He went back to his room and grabbed the _Arnis _before proceeding to the training hall.

**TRAINING HALL**

**"Sure is empty." **He said. There weren't any single soul in the hall, only the weapons, pillars, windows, sunlight. **"Alyssa?" **Nox walked about the hall, calling her name. So much for hurry up he thought.

***Crumble* "Huh?" **Nox looked at the ceiling and saw her, threw a knife at him but he dodged it, grabbed the knife in mid-air and threw it back. **"What's with you?" **He shouted.

**"It's training remember? C'mere!" **She lashed knives at Nox, blocking it with his _Arnis_. **"HAH!" **She jumped, rotating in the air and threw two knives at Nox and blocked it again. She landed infront of him and kicked him in the stomach, hit him with her knee and kicked him again in the face.

**"I just ate you know! And you too!" **She raised her leg, about to crush Nox with her heel. I rolled under her, and stucked me with her feet. I looked up and saw her face.

**"*Gasp!* P-PERV!" **She grabbed Nox's cowl, slapped him straight in the cheekbun. **"Y-Y-You little bastard!" **She was blushing, irritated.

**"I WASN'T LOOKING AT THAT PART! I WAS LOOKING AT YOUR EYES!" **Nox shouted.

**"S-SHUT UP!" **She jumped again, but this time, her fighting style was slow. She's distracted, embarassed. She was about to punch Nox but he grabbed her fist, got her attention and grabbed the other one and pulled her to him. **"L-Let go!" **she shouted, shrugging him off. Nox pulled her closer to him and her nose landed on his.

**"I swear I didn't looked at that. I was planning to topple you over by rolling to your leg but you already trapped me. I swear." **Nox slowly released her. **"You're distracted you know." **She steps back and looks away. That cold-blooded Alyssa is now replaced by a shy-type Alyssa, covering her face. This is the scene where two characters usually start their love, but Nox felt nothing. It was an accident, although he did intended to roll beneath her. **"Alyssa?" **Nox went in front of her and saw her half teary-eyed.

**"*sniff* you..." **She slowly raised her fist and lightly bumped Nox in the nose. She smiled and

**"UUUFFFF!" **She punched him again in the stomach with a hard hitting liver blow. It was excruciating. Nox feel like he is about to throw up that bacon he had earlier. He fell on his knees and she sat on his neck, touching the ground with her palm on the back and threw him in the air with her thighs. She wasn't even embarassed to do so.

**"WHOAAAA!" **Nox was high in the air, and saw her below. She jumped, grabbed him again and sat on his chest with her knees and crashed him down, again, it was COMPLETELY EXCRUCIATING.

**"Heh, thought you had a girlfriend? Never touched her?" **She sarcastically asked. Nox tried desperately to stand up, keeping his breakfast in his stomach.

**"She's *cough* not my girlfriend AND I WILL NOT TOUCH HER *COUGH* AFTER MARRIAGE. It's not that I'm perverted! Things like that is so embarassing for me!" **Nox had his hands on his stomach. Alyssa had struck him very hard. She kept on her EVIL AND SINISTER LAUGH, wore her hood and walked to the door. She pressed a button near the door and a test dummy appeared in the center of the hall. **"Don't worry, she's not a **_**cute shy type **_**when embarassed. AHAHAHAHA!" **She walked out of the room and I stood up. Nox said to himself **"Being a gentleman isn't a real option here."**


End file.
